


Friends

by grbgcn2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grbgcn2/pseuds/grbgcn2
Summary: “They don’t know me.” He leaned in, whispering in her ear. “Not like you do.”





	Friends

Shiro let out a heavy sigh, one he entered Pidge’s room. She went to her desk, plopping onto the seat and dropping her bag next to her.

“What’s wrong?” She asked from the seat of her desk, bending over to take out her supplies and textbooks from her bag.

“I’m sooo boooored!” Shiro whined, as he walked toward the bed, dropping his bag at the foot of it. He flopped onto the bed.

“Do your homework then, dummy.” Pidge retorted, cracking open her- ugh- math book, pencil in hand.

“I don’t wanna.” Shiro pouted.  “It's too much, too boring, too long- no fun.”

“Besides,” Shiro huffed.”I can always charm the teachers to look the other way.”

Pidge hummed in response, as she worked out a problem. “Perks of being Garrison High’s ‘Golden Boy,’ I guess.”

“Ha!” Shiro exclaimed, getting up. “They only see what they wanna see. Hear what they wanna hear.”

He walked behind Pidge, wrapping his arms around her. Shiro felt Pidge tense up, a soft squeak escaping her lips. Shiro smirked.

“They don’t know me.” He leaned in, whispering in her ear. “Not like you do.”

Pidge pushed him off. He fell to the floor. “Ow.” He lied, looking up at an angry Pidge.

“Shiro,” Pidge fumed. “I know I’m your best friend and that you like me, and all- but I have boundaries.  _ Boun-da-ries. _ ”

“Try that again and I’ll knock you into next week.” She warned, eyes flashing.

“Oh, yeah?” Shiro taunted, as he got up, towering a couple inches above Pidge. “You wanna try that out, short stack?”

Pidge stepped toward him. “Say that again, asshole.”

“Midget.”

“Jerk.”

“Nerd.”

Pidge punched him, hard. Shiro cursed, holding his jaw. “Yeah,” he conceded as he moved his jaw. “I deserved that.”

He looked at her. “That was low of me. I’m sorry.”

Pidge hmphed. “Yeah, it was.”

Shiro looked away. Pidge kissed his cheek. It happened so quick he thought he’d imagined it. He stared at her.

‘I’m sorry too.” She mumbled, fidgety. Shiro smiled and hugged her. She hugged back. All was forgiven.

“But seriously,” Shiro repeated as he stepped back. “I really am bored.”

“Pidge sighed, a smile on her lips. “What do you wanna play?”

* * *

 

“Pidge,” Shiro begged. “Please don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry, Shiro.” Pidge lied. “But you know the rules.”

“I thought you were my friend!” He cried

Pidge paused. Stared at him, eyes cold. And smirked.

“You thought wrong.”

She let the card fall from her hand.

“No, Katie, stop!” Shiro yelled.

“Uno.” She whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos!


End file.
